Electronic devices (such as cameras) provide a settings interface for the user to set control parameters of the electronic device corresponding to his/her preferences or actual needs. For example, a settings interface of a camera usually includes mechanical keys or virtual keys that control various camera functions, the user can set the control parameters, such as camera's video parameters, start mode, and so on.
However, due to the limitation of the display screen size of the ordinary camera, in order to avoid misuse, each level of menu interface is generally not displayed simultaneously on the display screen. That is, the settings interface of the ordinary cameras are mostly in the form of tree arrangement, and each level of menu interface is opened step by step. Therefore, when a user wants to view or change a specific control parameter, the user needs to click a corresponding key to enter a next level menu interface. If the user wants to see specific settings of other control parameters, the user needs to exit from the current menu interface and return to the previous menu interface, and then click another icon to enter a next menu interface corresponding to the icon. Accessing and manipulating the hierarchical menu interface is undoubtedly inconvenient.